


New Love

by Bu7iTRefused



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Drabble, Drug Use, F/M, First point, Kissing, My first Drabble, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu7iTRefused/pseuds/Bu7iTRefused
Summary: it was SUPPOSED to be a normal hangout, but somehow it turned into something a little bit more!(written in first person! I wrote this short story and wanted to post it)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/You
Kudos: 23





	New Love

Rus had returned back home from work a few days ago and was being left alone while his brother was going away on a business trip for the weekend. So, I, being the amazing best friend that I am, decided that it was my duty to come over and cheer him up. He has been acting much more distant ever since he got back and refuses to look me in the eyes. I have tried my best to ignore it, but I will admit that it hurt when he turned down my offer to hang out when he got back, but I just assumed it was because he was tired. So when his brother texted me and told me he was leaving and asked me to keep an eye on Rus, I took it upon myself to show up at his house the next day only to see that he had found the stash of drugs that I had tried to hide from him the last time I had been there and was sitting on the couch with his legs on the coffee while smoking a joint.

“Really!?” I yelled at him, causing him to jump up at the shrill sound, before relaxing when he realized it was only me. 

“Heh, heya darlin’ ya scared me” He waved lazily at me as he situated himself back on the couch while taking another hit. 

I hung my coat up before taking the stash he had, as well as the joint he was smoking and made my way over to the trash can. He didn’t seem to register what was happening until I was already stuffing the drugs as far into the can as they would go, making sure to put out the joint. I would be a pretty crappy friend if I set their trash can on fire. He only stared on in a slight shock. When I was done I plopped down beside him on the couch, still annoyed that he had trashed the house just to find the hidden stash and didn’t even bother to clean up!

“I was gone for a week Rus! How did you let your house become a pigstye? How did your brother let your house become a pigstye?!” I grumbled. He only let out a huff in response as he laid his head against the cushion and closed his eye-sockets. I was so tempted to hit him in the face with one of the near-by pillows to let out some of my pent up annoyance, but instead, I focussed on whatever show he was trying to watch. 

He eventually came down from his mini-high after about an hour and a half. He seemed to have forgotten I was there and had been a little surprised to see me at his house until I explained the situation. He then proceeded to “Order pizza” in the other room and disappeared. The pizza showed up an hour later, but he was still not back, so I decided to go find him. He wasn’t in his room, or anywhere else in the house. 

I eventually found him on the roof of the house, just outside his bedroom window. He seemed to zone out as he stared at the stars, and he didn’t notice as I crawled out and lay next to him. I followed his gaze and watched the stars, they were pretty and shined brightly. The sky was clear, and it was just warm enough outside to not need a jacket. I pointed up at the sky and glanced at him briefly. “That’s the big dipper, right?” I asked quietly. 

I looked over at him to see that he was watching me, and for the first time, he wasn’t avoiding my eyes, he was actually looking at them. He smiled wider and nodded in reply before shifting closer towards me. His smile wasn’t his normal lazy one, it seemed more genuine this time, and his eye-lights never left my eyes as he got closer, making me blush. 

“Your eyes… they shine so brightly darlin’” he murmured, before resting his head against mine. He reached out and stroked my cheek with one hand before gently lifting my chin closer to him as he moved closer to me. 

I closed my eyes as my lips met his teeth. It was odd, to say the least, but not unpleasant. When he pulled away I blushed a deep red and I could see he was blushing as well. He looked back up at the sky with a wide smile, and I barely registered that we were holding hands, but I didn’t mind one bit. 

We spent the rest of the night on the roof watching the stars and sky while he held me in his arms, and occasionally made a bad joke or two until I fell asleep peacefully. 


End file.
